Just Cause...
by KimberlySan
Summary: The reason its PG is for Shonen-ai theme... Vash and Wolfwood talk a little one morning... R&R Please!!!


Disclamer: Vash and the sexy Wolfwood dont belong to me!!! Ok? Ok!  
  
Warning:   
  
Just Cause..  
By: Kimmy-Sama   
  
  
It was an early morning on the Planet Gunsmoke, the familiar breeze making the dust from the desert flow into the small town where he inhabited for the time being. Like many times before, Vash awoke with a calm peaceful feeling that he only got from a good nights rest. His golden hair was falling over his features, the turquoise of his eyes taking a look around the motel room.   
Just another morning in the life of Vash the Stampede.  
But not totally. Sure the mornings were fine.. But the times later in the day were worse and worse. Yet, one in a while, like it had been for the past few days, it was quiet and perfect for Vash to do what he loved best. To play with children and make new friends.  
"Vash the Stampede? Here? Oh God.. This is just what we need... Our lives are in danger!! We should turn him in for the money right now! Grab him while he's asleep!"  
Those voices.. again with the taunting and threats of people who just believe what they are told. Vash lay awake countless nights, hearing those same words.. This time he didn't try to ignore it. This time he laid there, that morning in which he hoped he could have a slow, calm day, he listened to their fears..  
"But how? What if he wakes up? Then were done for!"  
"Our children.. they were hanging around that monster!"  
"I bet that bastard would have killed them at anytime. We need to do something."  
A tear was shed from an eye on a pillow. Why did they think such things? He would never hurt anyone, defiantly not children. The voices went quiet, and Vash could hear some footsteps from someone coming toward his door.   
Just lay here... they can do whatever they want... I don't care anymore...  
The door of the room opened, and Vash didn't bother to turn to see who it was. His eyes were focused on only the wall in front of him, his back towards the door. It was silent for a few moments, then the footsteps got closer.  
"I know your awake."  
That voice made Vash suddenly feel a bit better. The familiar smell of a lit cigarette filled his nostrils, and Vash managed to turn to his back. "What is it? I want to relax for a little while."  
"I thought its about time we left the town." Wolfwood stared down at his friend, the light of the suns outside dancing on the sheets on him..   
"I guess so."  
The tone of his voice made Wolf shift to sit on a chair next to the bed. "What's wrong, Vash?" Of course he knew. He could hear the men in the hallway talking from downstairs.  
"Nothing." His voice didn't drop.. Nor did it raise.  
The priest took a drag of the Tobacco. "Then why are you upset?"   
"Just cause.."  
An eyebrow was raised. "Just cause? That's the best answer you can give me?"  
Vash turned his head, the strains of bed hair falling over his eyes once again. The light made his blonde hair seem brighter. The light reflecting in his pools... and Wolfwood swore he never saw Vash look so beautiful..  
"Why do you stay around me, Nicholas? Is it because you like the company? Or what? Are you after the sixty-billion as well?"  
Nick felt his heart twist. This poor, lovely creature had been through so much, and how could he keep going? He dropped the butt of the cig to the ground, and with his foot, stamped it out. Raising from the chair, he took another step, and took a seat on the bed.   
It was Vash's turn to gape at the other man's handsome looks. The dark hair.. deep eyes of sapphire. There was a feel as he looked at him. Something he had always felt around him. It always made Vash feel... helpless. Helpless to resist.  
"Vash... I stay with you..." He paused, staring at the scared man and using his hand to brush some silky threads of hair from his captivating face. "Just cause.."  
Crimson took place of the paleness of Vash's cheeks.. as the priest lowered his body a little so his face was a few inches from Vash's. "Is that a good enough reason?"  
Finding it hard to say much else.. Vash managed to speak a low, "Yes.."  
The tip of their nose's touched, and Wolfwood felt Vash's body move under him.. as if a little nervous. Of course, he was too. In a small movement, Wolf's lips touched the other man's hot cheek, and lifted so he was sitting up once more.   
"Get dressed, Vash... we better leave soon.."  
As Nicholas stood and headed to the door, Vash sat up quickly. "Wait Nicholas.."  
Wolfwood turned and looked at Vash... noticing how innocent he looked there. "Yes?"  
"Stay here... while I get ready... please?" His eyes pleaded with him, wanting so much the feeling of someone he cared about nearby.   
His stomach felt light, but Nick managed to nod. "Alright Vash. I'll stay... for you."  
  
  
~Fin~  
  
  
Kimmy-Sama:   
~Ahem!~ Well now.. my first VashXWolf fic.. not to great... but let me know what you think!! Review!!! JA! 


End file.
